


Vision

by DopeSolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeSolo/pseuds/DopeSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby always had great vision. Damn her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my tumblr. I've decided to ignore the USA v CAN game from a while ago because I can.

              Hope sighed from her place on the bench. She took a swig of Gatorade and watched the action on the field. Rather, she watched Kelley fly across the pitch as she tackled, sprinted and went all-out apeshit. She was a beast the past few games and although it seemed like everything she did was spur of the moment and without any focus, every move she made somehow progressed the game in favor of the U.S. over Canada.  
                She sighed again, and glanced at the scoreboard. 4-2, USA. Barnie was playing amazing between the posts but Hope couldn't help but wish it was herself back there barking out orders to her backline. Her eyes drifted down to her left arm, still in its splint and she glared at it. It killed her not to be out there playing but, like Abby had said, if she was on the sidelines then it at least meant she was physically there supporting her teammates, rather than sitting at home in Washington watching the match on ESPN.  
                Speak of the devil.  
                A whistle sounded and the referee held up the lit substitution board. Abby was coming off the field and Press was going in. They high fived and Abby immediately sat next to Hope after receiving high fives and hugs from their teammates and coaching staff. Abby grabbed a towel and a water bottle from the table next to her.  
                "Nice work, Abby."  
                "Not too bad, I guess."  
                " Not too bad, you guess? You just beat Mia's record."  
                Abby ducked her head. Abby Wambach. The epitome of a humble sports superstar. Hope rolled her eyes and patted her on the back. "I'm proud of you Wambach."  
                Abby smiled, "Thanks, Hope. I didn't do it on my own though, I mean I had help from-"  
                "Oh, for fuck's sake, Abby. Learn to take a compliment and recognize how much of a bad-ass you are. Just this one time."  
                Abby let out a loud laugh and held up her hands in mock defeat.  
                Hope sighed again.  
                Abby folded her arms and smirked. "Stop sighing so much. It's like I hear you sigh more than I hear you talk. You'll be back in just a few - YEAH KELLEY, NICE TACKLE!" Abby stood up and clapped her hands a few times. Kelley glanced over for a second and stuck out her tongue and tossed Abby a thumbs up and goofy grin before she sprinted down the field after the ball again. "That kid makes me exhausted just watching her," Abby commented.  
                Hope rested her chin in her hand, elbow on her knee. Another sigh.  
                "Like I said, you'll be back in a few weeks. Good as new."  
                "I know. I'm ready, for it. I'm glad I took this time off to get myself back to 100%."  
                "So why are you so much of a Debbie Downer right now?"  
                Hope's eyes stayed on Kelley as the defender cleared the ball to Ali. Ali dribbled it forward and let the ball fly up the field to land perfectly at Alex's feet. Abby glanced from the ball, now in the Canadian goalkeeper's hands, to Hope. Then she saw that Hope wasn't even watching the game. She was watching Kelley jog back into position.  
                They sat in silence for another ten minutes. Abby watching Hope. Hope watching Kelley.   
                "Maybe Debbie Downer isn't the right character," Abby amended with a knowing grin. "Maybe I should just call you Charlie Brown."  
                That caught Hope's attention. "What? How does that even begin to make sense?" Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked over at Abby for clarification.   
                "You've read the Peanuts, right?"  
                Hope stared at her as if it were a rhetorical question.  
                "Well, if you recall. Poor old Chuck was always and forever pining away after the Little Red Haired Girl," Abby said and leaned back into her chair, a smirk playing at her lips.  
                Hope was about to ask if Abby had taken one too many headers in her career because referencing the Peanuts in an international soccer game made absolutely no sense. She opened her mouth when a whistle blew again, forcing Hope's eyes to glance to the field again. A penalty had been called on one of the Canadian players. Yellow card, even.  
                 On her back in the middle of the field was Kelley. She had an arm draped over her face and her mouth was set in a grimace. Hope immediately stood up, ready to shout something. Anything. She glared as the Canadian player rolled her eyes and jogged off. The fans, who for the better part of the game were more than happy to sneer and heckle the visiting U.S. team, quieted down as the situation on the field was assessed. Good  
                 Abby tugged her to sit back down once Kelley sat up and rolled her shoulders this way and that. Ali helped her up and the game resumed instantly. Kelley took a deep steadying breath on the field and when Tom call her name, she looked to the bench. She gave a thumbs up to Tom, and effectively waved away his offer to send in a sub.  
                Hope relaxed back into her chair and heard Abby chuckle.  
                "Shut up, Abby." There was no use denying it. Clearly Hope had been found out.  
                "Come to think of it," Abby said and tapped her chin as if deep in thought, "In most of the comic strips, when it came to the Little Red Haired Girl, Charlie was always sitting on a bench. He had it bad. Poor guy."  
                "Okay, Abby, I get it." Three whistles sounded and Hope leapt up from the bench with a "Oh, thank God," as she was more than happy to escape Abby and her stupid comic strip comparison. Hope wandered the sideline and congratulated her teammates as everyone began to celebrate another tough victory over Canada. She ignored Abby's cackle behind her as Abby too was swamped in hugs and praise for her record shattering game.   
                Kelley jogged over and slammed into Abby's back, hugging the taller woman from behind. The women happily engaged in each other, mostly praising Abby on scoring two goals. Hope stood off to the side, faintly aware of nearby fans that called her name. She turned and waved to a few of them, and threw a big smile in their direction. Music began to play and Aaron Heif's voice came over the speakers as he began to interview Abby and congratulate her on this momentous occasion. Hope turned her attention from the fans and almost jumped when she came face to face with Kelley.  
                "Hi!" Kelley beamed and hugged Hope.  
                Hope immediately wrapped her arms around Kelley's shoulders, and did her best to ignore how her heart seemed to flutter when Kelley's arms squeezed her even tighter. When did her heart ever _flutter?_ How sappy.  
                "You're a beast out there, KO. Great job tonight."  
                "Thanks. Don't tell Barnie," Kelley stage whispered as her head swiveled this way and that as she peered for said goalkeeper, "but I miss you being back there directing traffic."  
                "I'll be back in no time."  
                "Good," Kelley said and half-released Hope from the hug. She kept an arm around Hope's waist and Hope easily settled an arm around the defender's shoulders as the two turned their attention to the interview. They watched the Jumbotron as it showed an instant replay of an almost impossible goal that Abby had pulled off. "She has ridiculous vision," Kelley commented. "She sees everything before anyone else does!"  
                Hope caught Abby's eyes for a second from their distance between each other as Abby continued thanking her teammates and the fans for their support. Abby grinned at Hope and ruffled her own hair, not breaking stride in her comments and praise. Hope smirked back at Abby and knew that if she glared like she wanted to at the subtle barb that Abby sent her way, there'd be photos of it as well as explanations and speculation. Or better yet, another photo of her famous "bitch face."  
                Instead she pulled Kelley closer against her side and simply said, "Yeah, she really does see everything."


End file.
